Electrostatic discharge (ESD) devices are widespread in semiconductor technologies to protect circuit blocks from electrostatic discharge during assembly or operation, for example. These ESD devices require a fast and reliable current consumption to take over any discharge current before damage of circuit blocks.
A need exists for an integrated circuit including an ESD device having an improved fast and reliable onset of avalanche breakdown.